User talk:Fb93
Wheel Types Frank, I removed the Deep Dish Real Rider description from the Wheel Types page, only because it's already a sub-category on the Real Rider page. (RR). But, while doing that, I noticed an error on the RR page so I corrected it. Now, the DDRR link will work correctly. When someone searches for DDRR, they will be redirected to the RR page where they will see the description for DDRR. Thanks for bringing this to my attention! HaarFager 09:27, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Thanks for the heads up on the separate Real Riders Wheel Types page, i didnt even know we had one. Now i know what to call some of them. About the unnamed white hubbed 5Sp on the Hall of Fame Corvette... Does Mattel even have a name for them? I dont believe ive heard anybody call them anything specific yet. Fb93 06:12, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::I haven't seen where Mattel has named many of the wheels they use at all. Most of the names we use are those used on the South Texas Diecast page or one's we've come up with ourselves. I haven't seen a name for the White Hub 5 Spoke anywhere, so I suppose we'll have to assign a name to it for our own use. Who knows, maybe it will catch on and become the definitive name. Something like WH5SPRR? HaarFager 06:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::WH5SPRR is an idea. The white hubbed 5SP uses the same method of construction as the Pro-Circuit wheels so i was messing around a bit with that although they arent really a Pro-Circuit wheel, by name. I had names like PC5SPRR, PC5SPMag, and p5SPRR with the 'p' standing for plastic. Or even a HOF5SPRR for Hall Of Fame 5SPRR since it came on the Hall Of Fame Legends Corvette, afterall.Fb93 09:31, 30 March 2009 (UTC) I'll stop Sorry for playing with your Service Merchandise Page and images. I'll leave it up to you from now on. Vista69 14:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :No harm done. I noticed the photo at the top but dont remember if i did that or not. If you put it up there i like it, thanks.Fb93 06:25, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Star Spangled Series 2 Excellent work on starting the page, just to give you a heads up. I fixed the List of 2004 Hot Wheels under Segments I renamed the Star Spangled Series II to Star Spangled Series 2 so anyone looks at the List of 2004 Hot Wheels page, they can go to the Star Spangled Series 2 page. Fantazim 19:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) '65 Mustangs Hello, I want to thank you for all for the great work on all the 1965 Ford Mustangs, keep up the great work. I have question if you can help me on this. I have collected all the series on Hot Wheels Classics and variations, or think I have. Simply going by a reference book on Hot Wheels from a book store and www.SouthTexasDiecast.com . My question is, can you help me on what is meant by "Correct" tampos and "Reverse" tampos on the '65 Mustang Hardtop as they are not showing in the book, and that website. If this is a variation great, I need to continue building on my collection, but if these are errors, would you be so kind on helping me on this. Thanks Again Bill Fantazim 00:39, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I would be glad to help with the tampos. Both are variations. Mattel changed the tampo sometime during the red release and could be found with both tampo variations. There was some overlap during the switch from the red to green and so the green was also found with both tampo variations. The green release with corrected tampos was the harder of the two to find however and is considered a transition piece. To my knowledge, only the solid white interiors have the corrected tampo. The "Reversed" tampo has the running horse next to the door and the "Mustang" script next to the wheel. The "Corrected" tampo has the horse next to the wheel and the "Mustang" script next to the door. Only the passenger side was affected.Fb93 03:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Frank, glad to meet you, well after spending some time looking at my collection my word your right, so now just need 2 and thanks. To me and would agree that would make it a variation. Thanks for taking the time explaining this to me. Bill Fantazim 04:46, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::No problem Bill, glad to help. Let me know which 2 variations youre after, ill keep my eye out for them. Also, if youre into the '65 convertible as i am, i have plenty of info on base and package variations all the way back to 5908 if interested.Fb93 07:22, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi Frank, thanks I'll keep that in mind, I'll let you know.